


Stuffy Noses Suck Dick

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic Castiel, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title because it's true.)</p>
<p>Cas gets a cold and Dean helps him out.</p>
<p>This is part of the autistic!cas series, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffy Noses Suck Dick

"Cas, Cas wake up." Dean said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"It's twelve in the afternoon. You ok?" Dean asked.

"I can't breathe." Cas grumbled.

"Aw, you probably caught a cold. I'm sorry buddy. Why don't you get on up and I'll make you that hot tea you like?" Dean suggested. Cas snuggled deeper into his pillows, and Dean sighed. He leaned down and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly moving his hand towards Cas.

"Hey, I'm touching your hair." Dean warned, then slowly started to massage Cas' scalp.

"Dean-" Cas cut off, sniffing in hard.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. If you want to sleep through the day, you can. I can go out and get some cold medicine." Dean offered.

"Soup too?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and stood up.

"I'll get stuff to make some soup. You go to Kevin's and use the phone if you think of anything you need, ok?" Dean said.

"Can I have juice?" Cas asked.

"You mean now? Or should I pick up some apple juice?" Dean asked.

"Apple." Cas said quietly.

"Ok, I'll get you some apple juice." Dean said quietly. You just go back to sleep, alright. I'll be back before you know it." Dean said. Cas nodded and Dean leaned down.

"Kiss." Dean said, then placed his lips on Cas' forehead. He was warm, but not hot. If he had a fever, it would probably be worse then that.

"Bye."

"Bye Cas."

* * *

"Deeeeean!" Cas whined.

Dean was on the couch, watching tv before Cas got up. He immediately exited his show and turned it off, and Cas walked in to the room.

"Hurts!" Cas whimpered. His hands flapped and Dean stood up.

"Hey, easy now. Tell me what hurts." Dean said calmly.

"Voice!" Cas said.

"Yours or mine?"

"Both." Cas said quietly.

"Ok, I'll talk softly. Does that help?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, but his hands flew to his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"Hurts!"

Dean sighed and looked him over. The poor guy looked awful. His cheeks were red and his hair was wild.

"Ok, hey, you know, sometimes I just don't understand. Right now, I don't understand. I need your help. It still hurts. You said voice, and I was too loud. Is that it, or does your voice hurt too?" Dean asked.

"Mine." Cas said, slightly calmer. Dean nodded. Sore throat, stuffy nose, sensitive ears- although that last bit could be just Cas.

"Your hands are up. Are they there for you, or does it hurt where your hands are?" Dean asked. Cas thought for a moment, then whimpered.

"Hurts, Dean." Cas said quietly.

"Ok, it hurts under your hands? Can I see?" Dean asked. Cas slowly lifted his hands, but he winced as he did.

"There's nothing there Cas. No marks. Does it hurt inside?" Dean asked.

"Inside." Cas mimicked.

"Ok, you just have a bad headache. Does your nose hurt?" Dean asked.

"Inside." Cas said again.

"Yeah... Not gonna lie, you might have a sinus infection." Dean said.

"No- no! No no no-" Cas said, starting to panic.

"Whoa, easy tiger, hey, come here. Let those hands fly. Lift 'em up high, flap them out. Good... Now back down, let the birds land. One, two, three... Good. Hey, hold my hands." Dean said. Cas reached out and latched on to him.

"It's not a bad sickness. It'll take a while for it to go away though. You could take medicine for it, but you don't like pills, and liquid medicine tastes bad. I got you some kids cold medicine at the store though, so it won't work as good, but it will taste better. It's going to be tough, but you'll be ok in a couple of weeks." Dean explained.

"But I washed hands! A lot!" Cas protested.

"I know sweetheart, but we all get sick sometimes. I'm sorry Cas." Dean said. He moved up Cas' arm and trailed his hand to his back, where he rubbed in circles.

"Dean, hurts." Cas whined.

"I know. Hey, why don't we get you a cold pack and I'll rub your head, ok? That might help. You go blow your nose and meet me at which ever bed you want." Dean said. Cas nodded and walked off, hanging his head a little. He chuckled as he watched him go.

He really was sad looking, but he couldn't blame him. He could feel the heat starting to come off of him, and fevers were killer.

Dean walked to the freezer and pulled out their cold packs. They had three; one was a regular, big cold pack for injuries, the second was a face mask that Dean had simply tossed in the freezer, and the third was a kid one. 

The kids cold pack looked like a cartoon lion face. Inside was cold gel, and sometimes, if Dean took it out of the freezer, Cas would play with it in his hands.

Dean grabbed the lion cold pack and for the face mask, he wrapped some paper towels around it. Otherwise, it was too cold. He went to their room, and Cas was laying on his bed with his face buried. He was whining, so Dean made noise, so he wouldn't spook him further.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to put this mask around your head, it'll make it feel a little better, ok?"

Cas hummed in agreement and Dean slid it on. When the cold part was over Cas' head, he stopped whining.

"Feels good." He mumbled.

"I know. Here, slide over just a little so I can lay in front of you. I'm going to rub the sides of your head. It'll make it better." Dean explained.

"Only hurts on one side." Cas said simply.

"Which side?"

"Pillow side. You can put your hand under." Cas murmured. Dean nodded and slipped into the bed. He put his hand under Cas' face, where it was against the pillow, and slowly pushed up on Cas' temple. Cas hummed and pushed back towards his hand.

"Hey, I got you the lion one. You want to hold it?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and Dean handed it to him. He had other motives of course. If Cas did have a little fever, Dean would let him hold the cold pack in his hands to cool his body a little. Even better, Cas didn't freak out because he didn't know.

I'm going to touch your face on the other side now. Just relax." Dean said. Cas nodded and he moved his hand up Cas' arm, keeping contact, but skipping his neck. He touched his cheek, and when he pressed with his fingers, he held Cas' face down.

Cas moaned and Dean stopped.

"That good or bad?" Dean asked.

"Feels good. More?"

Dean chuckled and continued. He massaged under his head and held his face steady, occasionally stopping to see if Cas was even awake.

When Cas finally fell asleep again, Dean took the cold packs away and put them back in the freezer. He took some cans of soup from the cabinet and put them by the pot on the stove. Cas could choose which one he wanted later.

Dean climbed back into the bed and curled up around him. He pulled the blanket off of him so he wouldn't get too hot, then brushed some stray hair from his face.

"Sleep good Cas." He whispered.

Cas only hummed in his sleep, as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like an hour, sorry.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
